<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>puppy play by toxicmew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952131">puppy play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicmew/pseuds/toxicmew'>toxicmew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Biting, Cat/Human Hybrids, Established Relationship, Hybrids, Kissing, M/M, Scenting, jaemkitty and jenkitty rise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicmew/pseuds/toxicmew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeno joined Jaemin in their bed, settling in with his back pressed against the headboard and their pillows. "How was the rest of your day?”</p><p>Jaemin smiled prettily, ears tilting forward as he bounced in place, his tail happily swaying behind him. “It was alright. Mostly just lazed around on my laptop and did a couple of assignments. Can we fuck?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>puppy play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this in six hours this morning filled with horny rage for bleach blonde jaemin and jenkitty. pls enjoy.</p><p>for anyone curious, jeno is a ragdoll hybrid (aka the puppy-like cat, thank you jewel) while jaemin is a cream tabby</p><p>(thank you to tori for the quick read through to catch my sleep deprived errors)</p><p>OH ALSO happy late birthday jaemin i love you baby i'm so sorry i didn't get the markmin done for your birthday rip</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeno’s day started fairly early, with his alarm pulling him out of his warm bed and away from the even warmer arms that tried to pull him back. Jaemin was just as upset by the early morning as he was, whining petulantly as Jeno dodged the grab Jaemin made for his tail and made his way over to their closet.</p><p>It couldn’t be helped, not when Jeno had a full day of classes that he needed to attend. It was the one day of the week that their schedules didn’t line up, leaving Jeno to get ready by himself while Jaemin grumbled at him.</p><p>Jaemin had been smarter than Jeno when he had planned his classes for the year, ensuring himself an entire day where he was able to laze around without getting out of bed. Meanwhile Jeno had a miserable morning alarm and three classes to attend to.</p><p>“Gimme a kiss.” Jaemin demanded when Jeno was finally ready to go, bleach blond hair haloing around his head. His cat ears were just as light, disappearing into the mess of his hair and missing the darker blonde tabby stripes visible along his tail. His fur was drastically sleeker than Jeno’s, who had the unfortunate fluffiness of a ragdoll even if he was rather fond of the softness of it.</p><p>Jeno ran his fingers over the tip of Jaemin’s tail as he stepped back towards the bed, thumbing at the sleek fur and unsurprised when Jaemin’s tail twined around his wrist in order to lightly tug him closer.</p><p>Wrinkling his nose in playful distaste, Jeno acquiesced when Jaemin pouted at him, morning breath be damned. “I won’t be back until late, okay? My project group wants to get dinner after our presentation.”</p><p>“Mmkay.” Jaemin hummed, sucking gently at Jeno’s bottom lip before dropping back against the mattress. “I’ll just make something for myself tonight, so don’t worry about bringing anything back.”</p><p>“Got it. I’ll see you later. Love you.” Jeno told him as he finally left, knowing he couldn’t let Jaemin rope him into any further kisses. He had been late to his morning class one too many times because they had gotten wrapped up in one another.</p><p>“Love you too, puppy!” Jaemin called as Jeno started slipping on his shoes. Jeno refused to respond, blushing hotly and almost trapping his tail in the door as he closed it loud enough for Jaemin to hear it.</p><p>Jaemin’s laughter was still audible in the hallways as he rushed towards the elevators.</p><p>ᓚᘏᗢ</p><p>Jeno hadn’t been lying when he said he would be getting back late. The sun had long set by the time Jeno had managed to extricate himself from Donghyuck, Renjun and Yangyang. The three of them together was like being in the midst of a hurricane, and Jeno was shocked that he had been able to manage the storm over the past few weeks they had been working together.</p><p>Not that he disliked their company, to be honest. They were just…a lot to handle all at once. Especially after Donghyuck had ordered a few drinks with his dinner, and Jeno had had to watch the way Renjun and Yangyang focused on the way his throat bobbed with every swallow.</p><p>The sexual tension had been so obvious Jeno could've had it for dinner instead. The fact that he was usually so oblivious to that very same sort of tension just made it all the worse, considering Jaemin had had to shove his feelings into Jeno's face in order for him to recognize them.</p><p>That had been years ago though, so Jeno figured he had at least gotten a bit better at sensing these kinds of things.</p><p>At least that's what he told himself as he unlocked the door to his and Jaemin’s apartment, breathing out a sigh of relief and inhaling their combined scents as he struggled to unlace his sneakers without tripping over himself. He was tired from the long day he had had, and he honestly just wanted to relax in Jaemin’s arms for the rest of the night.</p><p>“Jeno?” Jaemin called, quickly coming into view as he peered out from their bedroom. He let out a quick burst of laughter when he caught sight of Jeno’s slumped shoulders and pitiful pout. “Was it really that bad?”</p><p>“I need you as a buffer when I hang out with those three, I swear.” Jeno whined. At least he was used to Jaemin’s brand of ridiculousness. He was still adjusting to the others even if he had been caught in the whirlwind of their friendship (which Jeno was still suspicious about, considering the scents he caught from them some days) months ago when they had all sat in the same row at the start of the school year.</p><p>“Did you figure out if they’re fucking yet?” Jaemin questioned curiously, tail flicking playfully behind him as he leaned against the doorframe.</p><p>Dropping his backpack next to their shoe rack, Jeno shook his head as he approached his boyfriend and fell into his easily accepting embrace. The warmth of Jaemin’s chest and the comforting scent of him had Jeno instantly relaxing, unwinding tense muscles that had been caused by the crowded restaurant they had visited. “No, but Donghyuck and Renjun were bickering again while Yangyang looked like he wanted to eat them.”</p><p>“Is it bickering or flirting?” Jaemin asked, genuinely curious as he reached up and soothed his fingers through Jeno’s dark hair. He occasionally scratched at the base of Jeno’s equally dark ears, the fur there a stark contrast to the milky whiteness of his tail.</p><p>“Both?”</p><p>Jaemin let out a laugh, pressing a gentle kiss against Jeno’s temple before squeezing at the back of his neck. “Go take a shower, baby.”</p><p>“Okay.” Jeno murmured, humming lowly at the quick kiss Jaemin pressed against his lips. Unlike this morning, it was Jaemin who pulled away before they could become distracted, his eyes glittering in amusement in the face of Jeno’s pout. Then he was shuffling Jeno towards their bathroom, playfully smacking at Jeno’s ass and ignoring his whining.</p><p>ᓚᘏᗢ</p><p>When Jeno came back from the bathroom he wasn’t sure if he was surprised by the sight of Jaemin sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed, mostly naked except for the boxer briefs he had left on. Jeno spotted the rest of Jaemin’s clothes tossed in their laundry hamper, a leg of his sweatpants hanging over the edge and one stray sock having dropped to the floor.</p><p>“Tired?” Jeno questioned, suspicious but still taking note of the way Jaemin was scrubbing at one of his eyes.</p><p>“Not really, I’ve been napping most of the day. I missed you.” Jaemin told him, smiling at the shy expression that immediately made its way over Jeno’s face.</p><p>It didn’t stop him from replying as he joined him in their bed, settling in with his back pressed against the headboard and their pillows. “Me too. How was the rest of your day?”</p><p>Jaemin smiled prettily, ears tilting forward as he bounced in place, his tail happily swaying behind him. “It was alright. Mostly just lazed around on my laptop and did a couple of assignments. Can we fuck?”</p><p>Jeno sputtered at the abrupt question. Even if it wasn’t much of a surprise, he could feel the immediate blush rushing to his face as he glanced away, his own ears pressing back against his skull. His tail quickly betrayed him though, thumping against the headboard behind him and making Jaemin let out a coo that had Jeno turning back with a glare.</p><p>He was left speechless when he was immediately greeted with a kiss, Jaemin having shifted closer on their bed in order to fit their lips together. Huffing out a laugh, Jeno relaxed into it, only opening his mouth to Jaemin’s insistent tongue when Jaemin saw fit to reach around and stroke his fingers through the soft fur of Jeno’s tail.</p><p>It wasn’t much of a surprise how things progressed from there. Jeno eventually found himself lying on his back, Jaemin slotted between his legs and slowly grinding their hips together as Jeno sucked at his tongue.</p><p>It was only when they were both hard and Jeno was struggling to catch his breath that Jaemin pulled away, settling back on his heels and smiling dangerously. His pale ears were flicking forward in attention, his tail curling gently around Jeno’s ankle.</p><p>Jeno’s muscles tensed instinctively as he stared up into sharp teeth and darkened eyes, his own tail thumping against the mattress. He could hear the faint rumbling of Jaemin’s purr start up as he helped Jeno out of the sweatpants he had pulled on after his shower. He hadn’t bothered with any underwear, a fact that Jaemin looked <em>very</em> pleased with as he started trailing his nails over the outside of Jeno’s calves, watching the way Jeno’s muscles tensed at the light teasing.</p><p>“Eager?” Jaemin questioned sweetly, his voice rumbling with the purr climbing up his throat.</p><p>Jeno huffed, looking away as his ears tilted back against his skull, a blush appearing on his cheeks. “No.”</p><p>“Don’t lie to me, puppy.” Jaemin cooed, smoothing his palms up to curl around Jeno’s knees. “Tell me the truth.”</p><p>Jeno let out a low whine, the heat already running through his veins turning into a blaze. “Jaemin, please.”</p><p>“Tell me.” Jaemin repeated, leaning forward and crawling up over Jeno’s body once again. His tail had unwrapped from Jeno’s ankle, visible over Jaemin’s head as it twitched confidently high in the air. That confidence was reflected in Jaemin’s expression, his lips curled up in a taunting smile and his eyes gleaming in delight.</p><p>Jeno grumbled, a growl vibrating low in his chest even as he lay pliantly against the mattress. Then Jaemin started running his nails gently over his chest, lightly catching at his nipples before moving over his abs down to the cut of his hips, eventually retracing that path back up to Jeno’s collarbones. It was a maddening rhythm that steadily grew lower and lower with each path, even though Jaemin decided to avoid Jeno’s cock entirely in favor of scratching at the inside of his thighs instead.</p><p>“Fuck, Jaemin, <em>please</em>.” Jeno whimpered, twitching under the teasing. It wasn’t even painful or ticklish or <em>anything</em>, it was just a suggestion, a promise of more to come if Jeno gave in.</p><p>“Please what?” Jaemin questioned, smiling even wider.</p><p>Jeno shivered, arching into Jaemin’s touch as he ran his nails an inch from his cock. “Touch me?”</p><p>“I am touching you though?” Jaemin retorted, lips pursing as his voice heightened in a maddeningly patronizing tone.</p><p>Jeno let out a huff, tongue pressing at the side of his cheek in frustration as he heard Jaemin’s purring grow steadily louder. “Jaemin. Fuck me.”</p><p>“There we go.” Jaemin encouraged, in that same sickly sweet tone. “That wasn’t so hard, puppy. You just had to ask.”</p><p>“You—” Jeno began, only to cut himself off in a gasp as Jaemin wrapped a firm hand around his cock.</p><p>“Shh, baby. Let me take care of you.” Jaemin ordered, smiling at the mutinous look Jeno sent his way. It was an expression that quickly faded, Jaemin’s hand working at him in the best way. They had been together for so long that Jaemin had memorized what had Jeno falling apart easily, which motions would have him hiccuping on a moan and what would have him writhing against the sheets.</p><p>What really sent Jeno close to the edge and made him slap Jaemin’s hand away from his cock wasn’t any of that, though. It had been the unconscious way their tails had twined together without either of them noticing, striped cream wrapping around fluffy white. Jaemin didn’t even notice for a moment, too busy pouting with his hand hovering in the air.</p><p>Once he followed Jeno’s eyes Jaemin understood, the dark look in his eyes being overtaken by an utterly soppy expression instead.</p><p>“Jeno.” Jaemin cooed, adoring and bright as he consciously tightened his tail’s grip.</p><p>“Jaemin.” Jeno sighed in response, even knowing the smile curling over his lips and creasing his eyes was just as lovestruck. “Get the fucking lube.”</p><p>“Bossy.” Jaemin scoffed, but he was grinning as he reached for the bedside table.</p><p>ᓚᘏᗢ</p><p>Jeno let out a long sigh, swiveling his hips down against Jaemin’s cock. Jaemin wasn’t moving, keeping his arms pressed back behind him and his eyes trained on Jeno’s hole. It hadn’t taken long for Jeno to be stretched enough for his cock, but for now Jaemin let Jeno work himself at his own pace. He smiled at the way Jeno huffed and hissed and grumbled his way into a half-ass pace caused by the lack of stability, letting out a chuckle when Jeno eventually flopped back against the mattress and whined at him.</p><p>“<em>Jaemin</em>. Don’t make me do all the work!”</p><p>“Poor puppy.” Jaemin cooed, smoothing his palms over Jeno’s legs placatingly. Jeno let him get away with it, mostly because he knew how much Jaemin liked getting his hands all over Jeno’s body. The fact that he was usually scenting him at the same time was only a plus, and now wasn’t an exception. Jeno could smell it in the air, the way their scents were intermingling with one another along with the muskiness of sex. Every hybrid he encountered the next day would know what him and Jaemin had been doing, and it was one of the few facts of life that Jeno displayed proudly.</p><p>Especially since it always had Jaemin smug and possessive the next day, having watched the way the public reacted to Jeno. The sex after they got home was always even better than what had caused the scent mixing in the first place.</p><p>“What’re you thinking about?” Jaemin huffed, demanding Jeno’s wandering attention to be focused back on the present.</p><p>“You.” Jeno admitted honestly. It had the benefit of causing Jaemin to blush in response, a rare feat that Jeno would treasure.</p><p>“Oh.” Jaemin muttered, quiet and impossibly <em>shy</em>, ducking his head slightly so that his blond hair fell over his eyes. Of course he immediately deflected any attention away from himself right after, giving Jeno now time to tease him as Jaemin gripped tightly at Jeno’s thighs and fucking straight against his prostate.</p><p>Jeno yelped, overwhelmed and unprepared for the sudden onslaught of pleasure. Jaemin barely paused, cataloging Jeno’s expression for a few scant seconds before smirking like the bastard he was and rolling his hips in the exact same way. Needless to say, Jeno lost a bit of his focus after that, too busy scrabbling at the sheets and hissing at his boyfriend for not giving him a second to recover.</p><p>“Do you really want me to stop?” Jaemin questioned breathlessly, eyebrows raising curiously. That combined with his infuriating smirk just had Jeno scowling, even as his thighs trembled around Jaemin’s hips as he picked up the pace.</p><p>“No!” Jeno admitted, twisting against the mattress as his voice pitched up in a broken moan. “<em>Fuck</em>.”</p><p>“You’re so cute.” Jaemin murmured, slowly decreasing the speed of his hips until he had ceased moving altogether, causing Jeno to glare up at him. Jaemin just smiled, patting at Jeno’s hip as he pulled out and moved out from between Jeno’s legs.</p><p>Jeno knew him enough at this point to know what Jaemin wanted, rolling his eyes regardless as he obediently turned over onto his front. Jaemin didn’t hesitate to crawl back between his legs, hands gripping at the back of Jeno’s thighs and spreading them apart.</p><p>Then he was lying over Jeno’s back, a hot line of muscle that had Jeno shivering in response and his tail quickly moving to twist around Jaemin’s waist. Jaemin let one of his hands pass over the soft fur, a quiet laugh falling from his lips as he pressed a quick kiss between Jeno’s shoulder blades.</p><p>Then his other hand was guiding his cock back into Jeno’s hole, both of them groaning at tightness the change of position caused. It also had the added benefit of Jeno’s cock rubbing against the sheets with every roll of Jaemin’s hips, the dual sensation quickly leaving him moaning against their pillows.</p><p>“My cute, dumb puppy.” Jaemin cooed hotly into Jeno’s ear, nipping at the sensitive skin and moving fluidly with the quick jerk Jeno’s body had in response. A low chuckle was pressed against Jeno’s neck as Jaemin dipped his head down, licking wetly at the tendon on the side of Jeno’s neck before he was biting down. Jeno let out another groan into his pillow, hips jerking forward in an instinctive motion. The only surprise was Jaemin copying him, leaving Jeno gurgling on his own spit as he was pinned between the mattress and Jaemin, fully impaled and clenching around Jaemin’s cock.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re such a good boy.” Jaemin let out in a low hiss, sucking harshly at Jeno’s skin and refusing to resume any movement of his hips. The compliment had Jeno preening for a few long moments, before he really became aware of the fact that Jaemin <em>wasn’t moving.</em></p><p>“Jaemin.” Jeno stated flatly, starting to squirm. That was quickly brought to a halt by Jaemin’s teeth latching onto the back of his neck, leaving Jeno mewling and completely pliant.</p><p>“My Jeno.” Jaemin purred, his chest rumbling against Jeno’s back. Jeno could feel Jaemin’s tail twined around one of his thighs, the way Jaemin was nuzzling his scent all over Jeno’s neck, and for once he was left just lying there and enjoying the treatment. Jaemin wasn’t oblivious to that fact judging by the suddenly tight grip on Jeno’s hips or the way Jaemin’s cock suddenly slammed against his prostate.</p><p>Jeno whined lowly, eyes closed as he muffled the sound against the pillows. He wasn’t able to for long, not with Jaemin suddenly detaching himself from Jeno and sitting up onto his knees. Jeno let out a faint sound of confusion, ears flicking back to listen to Jaemin’s movement.</p><p>“Can you lift up onto your knees for me, pup?” Jaemin questioned, his voice back to rumbling with the force of his purrs as his thumbs rubbed over Jeno’s hips.</p><p>It took a few moments for coherent thought to return enough for him to consider it, carefully taking note over how his legs were feeling. Then he was let out a positive hum, turning his head enough so that he could glance back at Jaemin’s face.</p><p>It was breathtaking, seeing how fucked out Jaemin looked. His pupils were wide with lust, ears twitching and his tail tightening around Jeno’s thigh. He was flushed from his face down past his neck, most of his chest a pretty pink as he panted for breath. He was stunning, and he was <em>Jeno’s</em>.</p><p>Jaemin seemed to pick up on that sappy thought somehow, because now Jeno was being treated to a bright smile that in no way lessened the lust shining in Jaemin’s eyes. “Baby?”</p><p>Jeno looked away, suddenly feeling <em>shy</em> of all things, deciding to hide his face back into the pillows as he pushed himself up onto his knees, offering himself up to his boyfriend for the taking.</p><p>“Good boy.” Jaemin told him lowly, sending another pleased flush through Jeno’s veins. When Jeno decided to try and push himself up onto his hands, he was quickly being forced back down though, Jaemin’s tongue clicking disapprovingly. One of his hands had pressed down against Jeno’s shoulders, the other threaded fingers through Jeno's dark hair and forced his face back into the pillow, even though Jaemin was rather gentle about it. “No, stay down. Want you just like this.”</p><p>Jeno huffed, if only in an effort to ignore the way Jaemin's actions had him flushing hotly in pleasure. At least he didn’t have to think about it for long, not when Jaemin’s cock was pressing back into him as Jaemin curled himself over Jeno’s body.</p><p>Jaemin’s hands were a strong pressure against his shoulders, keeping him in place as the pace of his hips sped up until the only sound in the room was the lewd smack of skin against skin and Jeno’s quickly cut off gasping. He couldn’t help the way he was whimpering, not when Jaemin’s cock felt this good, easily succeeding in making Jeno lose his damn mind.</p><p>He wasn’t conscious of the way he was arching into it, offering his ass up to Jaemin’s mercy. It was just so damn <em>good</em>, and it only got better when Jaemin shifted slightly and the head of his cock was pressing against Jeno’s prostate once again.</p><p>“Oh!” Jeno yelped, tensing momentarily at that first unexpected bolt of pressure before turning into a pliant puddle at the ones that followed. “<em>Fuck</em>, Jaemin, right there.”</p><p>“Hmm?” Jaemin cooed, exchanging quick thrusts for a filthy grind that had Jeno moaning into the fabric of his pillow and not caring about the drool wetting the fabric. Jaemin laughed quietly at his response, murmuring lowly as he gently rubbed at Jeno’s shoulders. “So cute, Jeno. Such a good puppy for me.”</p><p>Jeno whined plaintively, his senses suddenly departing completely as his orgasm crested with unexpected ferocity. It had Jaemin letting out a surprised yelp of his own, not ready for the way Jeno’s muscles clenched down against his cock as Jeno writhe underneath him, thighs twitching as he painted the sheets with his cum.</p><p>“You okay?” Jaemin murmured after a few moments had passed, soothing his hands over the expanse of Jeno’s back.</p><p>“Fuck me.” Jeno demanded once again, turning his head to the side and glaring back at Jaemin.</p><p>Jaemin’s eyes twitched, one of his eyebrows raising. He didn’t double check if Jeno was sure though, not with the expression Jeno was currently making. Jaemin just did as he was commanded, pressing his cock back into Jeno’s fluttering warmth. Jeno didn’t even feel it when he had pulled out, so the fullness was gladly welcomed. As was the quick pace Jaemin set up, fully focused as he was on reaching his own high as quickly as possible before Jeno’s became too overstimulated.</p><p>Not that Jeno would honestly complain if he reached that point, but they had a habit of talking about indulging that particular kink before any of the fun times began.</p><p>“Jeno? Where?” Jaemin panted, on the edge and so close to falling. Jeno hummed in response, tail tightening around Jaemin’s waist and consciously clenching around his cock.</p><p>“Inside. Wanna feel you in me.” Jeno murmured, almost slurring his words with the pleasure of the head of Jaemin’s cock passing insistently over his prostate. It was starting to be on the edge of too much, but the feeling of warmth suddenly painting his walls made it all worth it.</p><p>Jaemin’s accompanying moan and bliss filled expression as he emptied into Jeno was just as sweet, leaving Jeno lax against the mattress and preening over a job well done.</p><p>It only grew worse when Jaemin was able to pull out, even if the sudden emptiness wasn’t to his taste. The fact that Jaemin didn’t hesitate to scoop up his escaping cum on his fingers and press it back into Jeno just highlighted how well they knew one another by that point.</p><p>“That’s my good boy.” Jaemin murmured, his eyes trained on his fingers as he gently fucked the cum back in. Then he was raising his eyes and meeting Jeno’s fucked out gaze, his smile sharp and satisfied. “I love you, Jeno.”</p><p>Jeno smiled, eyes crinkling and his entire being singing in response. “I love you too, Jaemin. Even if I have to get another fucking shower.”</p><p>“I’ll join you, don’t worry.” Jaemin assured him, even if the twinkling light in his eyes hinted at the fact that they probably wouldn’t be getting all that clean.</p><p>“You better.” Jeno huffed, burying his face back into the pillows and relaxing against the bed. He didn’t think Jaemin would be pulling his fingers out anytime soon, and to be honest he didn’t want him to.</p><p>It had been a long day after all, so he deserved to relax for now and let Jaemin continue to take care of him.</p><p>
  <span>ᓚᘏᗢ</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[ <a href="https://twitter.com/toxicmew">twt</a> || <a href="https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew">cc</a> ]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>